My angel
by BoundLight
Summary: Takes place after 'The Devil You Know.' The Winchester's meet Aziraphale. Crowley should have warned them first... Crowley/Aziraphale, Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

After Sam killed the demon that had taken hold of his former friend, he stumbled over to Dean; crushed. Killing a familiar face was never easy. Dean wrapped an arm around his brother, and led him to the car.

Crowley was leaning against the Impala, looking for all the world like he belonged there. He stood straighter as the brothers approached.

Sam glared. "What are you still doing here?"

"Thanks to me helping you lot, I've lost my home, and I'm on every demons hit list."

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, so?"

"So I might as well stick around with you two for a little longer."

Sam looked like he still wanted to fight, but Dean silenced him with a look. With a playful grin Crowley got into the back of the car. For a moment, something in Dean's chest tightened. That was where _Cas_ sat. He felt like he was betraying his friend by letting the demon in. He didn't want to act like a _girl_ though, so he let it pass and got in.

While he knew they needed to hunt down Pestilence, Sam dozing against the window convinced Dean that finding a motel was a higher priority.

Dean drove for a few hours before settling a motel that seemed decent. He parked the car and paused, turning to face Crowley. "Um. Do you want a bed or a… room or something?"

Crowley grinned mischievously. "I'm sure something will turn up. You should worry more about getting Sammy here to bed."

Crowley stepped out of the car and strutted to the main office. Dean was stunned. The demon walked like he owned the place; Dean had to move quickly to catch up with him.

The second they opened the door, the manager was smiling happily at Crowley, and handed him a key to a room. He turned expectantly to Dean; a large frown now dominated his face. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh. No. Uh. Do you have a room with two beds?"

The manager grunted something unintelligible, and ran Dean's credit card before handing him a key.

Dean hurried outside and found Crowley leaning against a wall waiting for him. "What the Hell was that? What did you do?"

Crowley smirked, "I just expect a room to be open."

"And that works?"

"Every time."

Crowley turned and walked towards his room. He opened the door, and Dean was _sure_ the room had not been that nice before Crowley had entered. There was a fireplace with a fire roaring in it, a huge flat screen television, and a bed that looked like something a king would sleep in. Crowley winked. "See you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"That bastard has style." Dean shook his head, and made his way back to the Impala. He shook Sam awake and helped him into their room. It was significantly different from Crowley's. Sam quickly claimed a bed, and snuggled down into the sheets, Dean followed shortly after.

The next morning, Dean opened the blinds to gaze out at the parking lot. Everything was normal; two people headed back to their rooms carrying buckets of ice, one person was buying a can of soda, someone was leaning against his car. Wait. Someone was leaning against his _car_? Someone was _leaning_ against his _car_?! Dean ripped the door open, and all but ran to the Impala. Sam followed quickly behind him. Probably to keep him from killing the guy.

"Hey! What the Hell are you doing? Get off my baby!"

The man had blonde hair that was almost glowing in the light and he was wearing some old tartan suit. As Dean approached, he looked at him with wide eyes, and then smiled gently. He radiated calmness. Dean stopped and suddenly felt… at peace. He wasn't angry anymore. The man stood and reached out to shake his hand. Hesitantly, Dean took it. Sam stared at Dean, shocked.

"Hello, Dean Winchester." He nodded at Sam. "Hello, Sam Winchester."

"Um… Hello?" Dean wasn't sure why he felt this man wasn't a threat, but he couldn't help it. Sam was instantly suspicious. He grabbed Dean, and dragged him away.

"Who the Hell are you, and _what_ have you done to my brother?"

The man looked at him innocently. "I haven't done anything to your brother, my dear."

"How do you know who we are?"

The man smiled mysteriously. Behind them a door opened.

"Angel! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Crowley strode forward, a large smile on his face. He grabbed the man and kissed him soundly.

"Angel?"

Annoyed, Crowley turned Sam, his hands never leaving the man. "Yes, Winchester. An _angel_. Unlike you lot, I haven't lost mine."

The angel smacked Crowley lightly. "Be nice, dear."

Crowley turned back to his angel, pouting. "No, angel. I'm a demon. I'm not supposed to be _nice._"

"Hey!" Sam shouted, bringing their attention back to him. He dragged Dean forward. "What did you do to Dean?!"

Crowley took one look at Dean, and turned back to the angel frowning. "Angel, that's cheating."

"What did he do?!"

"It wasn't cheating, dear; it was merely seizing an opportunity."

"An opportunity to do what?!"

The angel smiled. "To spread a good influence."

"What the Hell does that mean?!"

Crowley sighed. This was rather annoying. "It means he made your hot head of a brother relax. Now, calm down would you? Angel, would you stop? I'm sick of him yelling."

"Oh, alright, dear."

Dean went rigid and sagged against Sam. He straightened. "Whoa."

"Dean, are you alright?"

"That was. That was just. Whoa." He looked at the angel. "And you can just do that to anyone?"

"Well, yes. It's my job."

"Then why don't you do it to everyone? That was _amazing_." Dean stopped. "Wait a minute." He looked at Crowley. "Did you just _kiss_ him?"

The demon grinned, and the angel blushed. Crowley cleared his throat. "I suppose introductions are in order. Boys, this is Aziraphale. Aziraphale, the Winchesters."

Sam glared, and Dean grinned. "So, Aziraphale. A demon? Don't you think you're taking 'love thine enemy' a little _too_ seriously?"

Aziraphale smiled. "What can I say, stuck on Earth with the same face for six thousand years…" He sighed and shook his head. "Even the most repulsive people start to hold appeal."

Crowley gaped at Aziraphale. The angel laughed brightly, brought his hands up to cup the demons face and kissed him deeply. "Kidding my dear, kidding. You know I love you."

Crowley grabbed the angels hand and brought it over his heart, touching his forehead to Aziraphale's. "And I love you, angel."

Sam cleared his throat. Crowley looked at them. Sam was blushing, and Dean was looking everywhere but them. "What's wrong, boys? Too much of a 'chick flick' moment for you?" He winked at Dean. "Or are you jealous you're not doing this with _your_ angel?"

Aziraphale sobered instantly. "Yes. Castiel. Where is my brother?"

"We don't really know."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel awoke in a hospital.

The pain was unbearable.

Actually, he gasped, it was only unbearable because he'd never had to bear it before. He had seen Sam and Dean hurt numerous times, and they always managed to rise above it. He quickly decided he would do the same.

When a nurse came in and saw him, she seemed shocked. She checked all of his vitals, and then offered to up his morphine. With a smile, that could almost be called a grimace, he declined, and asked for a phone.

Castiel was amused when Dean was mystified by his call; it seemed everyone kept expecting him to die. Then Dean said something that caught his attention. "…Just zap over…"

Castiel frowned, feeling useless. "I can't."

There was a brief shuffle, and then the phone was handed to someone else. A cheerful voice that sounded oddly familiar spoke. "Tell me where you are, my dear."

And suddenly Castiel knew who he was speaking with. "Aziraphale."

Another voice cut in. "Why should he tell you where he is, angel? Just find him." "That seems awfully rude –" "Clearly he's hurt. Just go!" Aziraphale grumbled. "I hate this part." There was a ruffling of wings, and then his brother stood before him.

It had been so long since Castiel had stood before another angel without having to fight for his life, that for a moment in his weakened state, all he could feel was fear.

Aziraphale looked at him in confusion, and then smiled softly. "You do not have to fear me, brother. Come on. Lets get you home." He moved forward, and laid a hand gently on Castiel's forehead. Cas felt a familiar warmth seep through him, and then he was standing before the Winchester's and…someone he did not know.

"Cas!" Sam and Dean rushed forward, pulling him between them, and checking him for injuries. Dean gasped when they found the still healing sigil, flaming bright red on his chest.

A small smile tugged at Castiel's mouth. "I am fine."

Dean glared at him. "You're in a medical…dress…thing. You couldn't zap over. You are _not_ fine." He turned to Aziraphale. "Well? You're an angel, right? Lay your hands on him! Heal him, damn it!"

"I'm sorry, dear. Heaven is alerted every time I grant a miracle. I _can't_ heal him."

"Come on you fucking pansy! He risked _everything_ to save us –"

Aziraphale sighed. "Actually, yes, he did. I'm surprised he's not dead." He reached out and touched Castiel's face lovingly. "You were always the bravest angel in all of creation, my dear."

Castiel blushed darkly, and looked at his feet. Dean's eyes widened. He grabbed Cas's hand, tugging the angel to face him. "You could have died?" He jerked back to Aziraphale. "He could have _died_?"

Crowley laughed. "What did you think was going to happen? An angel carves a sigil that _banishes_ angels into his chest and touches it. He should have been ripped in two with a force strong enough to destroy mountains! A normal angel would have been in mind numbing pain until he was healed in heaven. With this little guys grace all torn to hell…well… it's just surprising."

His remark was met with silence; Sam and Dean stared at him, eyes wide. Sam was the first to react. He reached for their angel, and cleared his throat quietly. "Why didn't you say something?"

Castiel frowned, his head tilted in confusion. "I didn't think it was important."

Aziraphale smiled fondly. "Of course it's important, my dear."

Dean glowered, his grip on Castiel's hand tightening dangerously. "Damn straight."

Aziraphale turned to Crowley. "Would you be a dear?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, and appeared a few inches in front of Castiel. The angel's eyes widened dramatically as he jerked back, his retreat instantly halted by the Impala.

Crowley laughed. "Trust me, kid. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

"Dear!" Aziraphale chided lightly.

Crowley turned to scowl at his angel, before once more crowding Castiel's space. "Now hold still."

Castiel turned to Dean, silently begging to be saved. Dean smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. He's kind of… on our side. Besides," He scowled at Crowley. "If this bastard hurts you in anyway he'll find out just how creative humans can be." Dean took a step forward, and lowered his voice menacingly. "Want to find out what it feels like to have salt water injected into your veins?"

Crowley sighed and pushed past Dean pressing a hand firmly to Castiel's chest, sliding his other hand up to caress his cheek. Dean growled possessively.

Crowley laughed, and winked at the hunter. Dean was about to do something, possibly involving his fist and the demon's face, when Castiel gasped and arched up beneath Crowley's touch. After a few seconds he slumped against the car, sliding to the ground.

Crowley sauntered back to Aziraphale's side, kissing the man soundly. "There. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you, dear."

Sam and Dean exchanged a confused look, and rushed to Castiel's side, helping him to stand.

Dean tugged at the gown, exposing the angel's chest. His skin was pristine, completely unmarred. Shocked he turned to the demon. "How did… I… Thank you."

Crowley tugged at his sunglasses, revealing his bright yellow serpentine eyes. He winked. "No problem, Winchester." He turned to Aziraphale. "Now, can we retire to somewhere a bit warmer?" Crowley grinned at Dean. "I take it you'll be driving."


	3. Chapter 3

So many people favorited or alerted or reviewed this story that I just _had_ to update it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Dean parked behind the house and quickly patted the pocket where Pestilence's ring rested. He jumped when a hand brushed his shoulder. Castiel quickly removed his hand. "I apologize."

"No, no, Cas. It's fine." Dean smirked. "You're still like a freaking ninja."

Castiel's head fell to the side in confusion.

Dean laughed. "Nevermind."

Castiel nodded distractedly and turned to go inside. Dean jumped forward, his hands tangling in his shirt and jerking him back. "What you did today. You shouldn't have done it."

Castiel frowned. "We needed to get the ring."

"Yeah, Cas, but you could have been killed. You're not an angel any more; you shouldn't have taken that risk!"

"You and Sam are human. You took the risk."

"Cas, you've said so yourself; Sam and I are destined to be involved in this apocalypse crap. We can take the risk, _you_ shouldn't."

Castiel jerked out of Dean's grasp, and instantly moved back into his space furiously. "I was a warrior in God's army long before you or any of your ancestors had even evolved enough to breathe oxygen, and you dare tell me that you have more of a right in this fight than I?"

Dean took a step back in shock. He always forgot just how intimidating the small man could be. But it was only for a moment, and then he was right back up in Castiel's space. "You're right, Cas! When you were an angel you had that right, but now you're _human_ and things are different!"

Castiel drew back a fist; Dean readied himself for the blow. It never came. Dean looked up and watched as Cas dropped his hand and his eyes. "You're right, Dean. Things are different. Now I'm expendable." He glared back up. "All the more reason it should have been me."

Dean lunged and grabbed Castiel sharply by his lapels, yanking the smaller man up. "_Never_ fucking say that." He punctuated each word with a hard shake. "You are not expendable, you got that?" He turned and pushed Castiel back against the Impala.

Castiel grunted when his back hit metal, and stumbled before he caught himself. He snarled at Dean. "Why should I deny the truth?"

In an instant Dean had Castiel pinned to the door, one hand hard against Cas's wrist, the other arm braced across his chest, holding him down. Castiel's free hand came up and tangled in Dean's shirt, trying to push him off.

"This is my show, Cas." Dean growled. "I call the shots. You've always taken my orders before, and now I _order_ you to stand the fuck down. _I_ say you are not expendable, _I_ say you need to stay safe."

Castiel strained against his arms, struggling to get free. "I don't have to listen to you anymore, Dean. I am no longer your guardian."

Dean pressed down harder. "No. You're not. Now I'm yours." Dean surged forward, pressing his lips fiercely against Castiel's. The angel froze, and then kissed back just as hard, the kiss more a battle for dominance than anything else.

Dean pulled away briefly, then bit and nipped at Castiel's lips, before forcing his tongue back in, using his height to his advantage as he bore down on the man in his grasp. Castiel let out a soft cry, and tried to retaliate, but it was too much. He gave in.

Dean sensed the shift immediately, and backed off. Panting, the parted.

Dean rested his forehead against the Castiel's. "You're not allowed to try to die, Cas."

Castiel's eyes slipped closed. "Why not?"

"Because I need you."

This time when their lips met, it was gentle; they took their time mapping out one another. Dean's hands released their hold and instead sought to find skin, untucking Castiel's shirt and shifting upward, while Castiel's hands buried themselves in the hunter's hair.

The sun had gone down by the time they made their way inside.

Sam was sitting at the table scanning a website on his computer. He glanced up as the two walked in, and he instantly did a double take when he saw their bruised lips, and the marks barely hidden by Castiel's collar. "So. Have fun out there?"

Dean smacked his head playfully. "You're just jealous, bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just don't keep me up tonight, jerk." He kept his look disapproving until Dean walked passed him, then smiled and winked at Castiel. "About time you two got together."

Castiel blushed and hurried out of the room, catching up with Dean and grabbing his hand. Dean smiled.

Crowley stopped them at the stairs. He looked at their joined hands and back up, a frown on his face. "Hooking up with an angel, eh?" He sighed and turned to Castiel. "You could do better."

"Hey!"

Crowley shrugged and grinned wickedly, dodging a smack. "Have fun, kids!" He called, as Dean and Castiel made their way up the stairs.

* * *

"Well, your boy proved himself pretty well today, angel."

"_My_ boy?"

"You know what I mean Aziraphale, _Castiel_? Your little brother?"

Aziraphale smiled over his book. "That does not make him my _boy_, my dear."

Crowley laughed shortly, shaking his head. "An angel turned human taking out a horsemen. Pretty impressive, hm?"

Aziraphale beamed in the darkened room. "He was pretty amazing, wasn't he?"

He turned his face upwards, his eyes scanning the house's rooms and all of their occupants. He smiled when he found his brother wrapped around the elder hunter. Never one to pry, he turned away and back to his book.

Crowley watched Aziraphale read for a few moments before he grew tired of being ignored. With a deft hand he swept the book away and climbed onto the couch, straddling his angel's hips. "What are you reading this time, love?"

"A wonderful little thing I found in Bobby's study."

"You mean there's actually a book out there that you don't own?"

Aziraphale scowled playfully.

"Ready for bed, then?"

Aziraphale frowned, unconsciously wrapping his hands around Crowley's waist. "Bed? Why should we sleep, dear? We should be guarding this house while the humans rest."

"Angel, that old man has this place warded off of just about everything. I think they'll be fine." He quickly knocked Aziraphale back into the cushions and spread his limbs out, covering him completely.

"Crowley." Aziraphale warned testily.

"I can't hear you, angel. I'm sleeping."

"You clearly aren't."

"I am."

Aziraphale sighed in defeat. Crowley could be a right bastard when he wanted to be. He relaxed back into the couch.

Crowley hummed in approval and nuzzled into his neck.

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning to the sun peaking into his room. He ran his hands across Castiel's back and quietly shifted out from beneath him. Once he was standing he rearranged the blankets to keep his angel warm, and headed downstairs.

He paused in the living room.

On the couch Aziraphale and Crowley were wrapped around each other so tightly he was having a hard time identifying limbs. They looked… incredibly comfortable. Surrounding them was a mass of feathers as their wings gently covered the other, protecting each other even in their sleep.

Dean was mesmerized, and for a moment wished he'd had the chance to see Castiel's wings before the man had lost them.

In the light, the feathers seemed to shimmer, begging to be touched. Dean hadn't realized he'd extended a hand until a golden eye focused on him.

Crowley hissed softly.

Dean jerked back and hurriedly murmured an apology as he all but ran to the kitchen, and busied himself with breakfast.

In his arms Aziraphale stirred. Crowley forced his body to relax, and Aziraphale followed suit, drifting off once more.

Crowley opened his eyes twenty minutes later to the smell of bacon. Aziraphale was already up, staring at him, a small smile on his face. Crowley tugged him close, nuzzling at his face, and then he flexed his wings, groaning happily before they vanished. He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale's nose and moved to stand up, tugging the angel along after him into the kitchen.

Dean glanced up when they entered, a light blush crossing his cheeks before he busied himself with the stove once more, carefully avoiding looking at the two. Aziraphale cast Crowley a questioning look, but the demon only grinned.

Aziraphale made a disapproving face, and Crowley glared back sullenly. Finally the demon sighed and walked over to the hunter while Aziraphale miracled himself a cup of tea.

Dean didn't seem to notice Crowley's approach, and the demon used this to his advantage, getting impossibly close. "We all get tempted sometimes." He whispered into Dean's ear, smirking when the other man jerked forward. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Relax."

Crowley took a step back and Dean turned. He was still tense, but then, knowing his history Crowley doubted Dean would ever fully be able to relax around a demon. His eyes seemed lighter though. The warm feeling that blossomed in his chest was starting to make Crowley a little twitchy, so he quickly turned his attention to the frying pan Dean held in his hand. He made a face. "I don't think those should be smoking."

Dean looked down. "Shit!" He pulled the pan off the stove quickly, and Crowley couldn't help but laugh as he struggled to save the eggs from turning black. Dean scowled over his shoulder. His face froze when Castiel walked into the kitchen. Cas's nose scrunched and Crowley was hit with another wave of laughter. Sam slid around Castiel. "You cooked breakfast?"

Dean glanced down at the pan. "Uh."

Aziraphale stood, taking Castiel's arm and pushing him into his vacated seat. "Let me take over." He said, taking the pan and turning back to the stove.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I don't think those can be saved."

Crowley grinned, settling into his own seat and stealing Aziraphale's abandoned cup. "A word of advice. Never try to stop an angel from saving something. They think _everything _can be saved." He winked. "They're a little naive like that."

Aziraphale pouted, but as he eyed the burned eggs he began to lose his resolve. He swallowed and had to force the words out. "What would you do, then?"

"Damn them to Hell, of course, but something tells me that won't work in this situation. Come on, angel. I doubt Gabriel cares if you whip up some eggs."

Castiel blinked. "No, Gabriel would not notice."

Crowley grinned. "See? The kid agrees with me."

"Michael would notice."

"Kid. Shut up."

"My name is not kid."

"I'm not saying your name is kid."

"Then why do you call me kid?"

"It's a – God damn – What the fu –" He turned to Dean.

Dean shrugged, not bothering to hide his grin. "Don't look at me, you started it."

He and Sam both laughed as Bobby wandered into the kitchen, his eyes touching every occupant before he settled himself at the table, unfolding a newspaper. He grunted as Sam leaned over and stole a section for himself. Dean pulled up a chair next to Castiel, pushing their thighs together, smiling when his angel blushed. The kitchen settled into a cozy silence.

At the stove Aziraphale sighed, and when he turned back to the table he had three large plates. One with light and fluffy eggs, one with pancakes, and one pilled high with crispy bacon. In the center of the table he placed a pot of tea and a set of mismatched cups. Crowley grabbed his hand when he sat down. "Was that so hard?"

Aziraphale had to work very hard not to roll his eyes.

They both looked up when Sam groaned loudly. "Oh my God. This is amazing."

"Of course." Crowley said. "You're tasting food created from literally nothing by a full on angel of the lord. This is a divine meal."

This time Aziraphale's eyes rolled of their own accord, much to Crowley's amusement.

Used to nothing but food bought from a diner or a fast food joint, the brother's dug in, eating as much as they could. Bobby ate at a slightly slower pace, and, still not used to needing to eat, Castiel poked at his plate.

Aziraphale watched all this over the rim of his tea cup. The brother's sparked amusement in his eyes, but he worried about his brother. Feeling his gaze, Castiel glanced up. They watched each other for a long moment before Castiel raised a fork to his mouth and ate some of the food. Aziraphale gave a small nod, and the moment broke.

None of the people at the table were used to a traditional breakfast. While he knew it was irrational, Bobby had a secret hope in his heart that maybe it could become something frequent. As he watched the boys he considered son's tease one another and play with the other, more supernatural occupants of the room, he figured they could open their family just this once and let a few more people into their circle. He could use a family. And lord knows they could use the family too.

After breakfast, Dean tugged Castiel outside, intending to show the former angel a few things about fixing up a car, and, if he was honest with himself, trying to get the man covered in grease. Aziraphale decided to join Bobby and Sam in the study, reading through books in the hopes of finding something to help with their inevitable confrontation with Lucifer.

Crowley didn't know what to do with himself.

He tried to stick close to Aziraphale, but it was so bloody boring. After he set a book on fire for the sixth time, Bobby kicked him out of the room, threatening to set _him_ on fire and see how he liked it. Crowley, personally, was interested in seeing him try, but when Aziraphale physically threw him from the room, he figured he'd better stay out. He thought about joining the lovebirds, but when he looked out in the garage and saw Castiel pressed down onto the hood of a car, with Dean settling between his spread legs, he figured he'd better stay away from there too. It probably wasn't wise to incur the hunter's wrath by cockblocking him.

He wondered if there was a duck pond near by. With that idea in mind he moved to the front door, threw open the door and…

He tried again.

Scowling he slammed the door shut. Leave it to the damned old man to make sure he couldn't _leave_ either. He was tempted to ask someone to break the seal for him…. He hadn't pissed off Sam yet, maybe he'd do it, but the idea of asking for help set his teeth on edge.

If only he…

And it came to him.

He walked into the kitchen and frowned. It was as big as he was hoping, but it was deserted at the moment, and he doubted anyone would bother him for awhile. He walked to the middle of the room and closed his golden eyes.

When they opened, the room was filled with potted plants; some hung from the ceiling and others decorated the floor, but the vast majority took up the table and the counter space. Crowley tucked his sunglasses away and dug a spray bottle out from under the sink, filling it with water and pressing a finger to the side to add his own kick. Then he snapped his fingers and Queen filled the room.

Oh yes. This would be fun.

* * *

If you liked it, or hell, if you just read it, Review! Let me know you're out there!


End file.
